Nightfall
by The Grace Sisters
Summary: Book 1 of the Warriors Descendants Threats surround ThunderClan, and all the Clan of the lake, and only one cat can save them. But will she be able to do it? Full summary inside. Rated T for some violence.
1. Alliances

**Hello, my name is Lady Grace and I and my fiends, Lady Crazy and Lady Insanity **

** make up Daughters of Grace. We are writing many types of stories, all to be posted in this joint account. Each story is written by one of us and edited and posted by another. In this story you will see 3 cats who are the three of us in this story. I am Icefire, Lady Crazy is Leopardcloud and Lady Insanity is Otterclaw.**

**Introducing: Warriors: Nightfall**

_Summary: Five generations after Firestar, the cats of the forest have been living in peace, but new dangers are coming. A mysterious cat named Flamefur has arrived to the lake; bring with him a band of murderous cats named "DawnClan". Now, ThunderClan's deputy, Icefeather, and her foster daughter Leopardcloud, must pull ThunderClan together to survive the leaf-bare, starvation, a disastrous disease, DawnClan, and four ambitious traitors who would let their Clans die for glory…._

* * *

Alliances:

ThunderClan

**Leader**: Blazingstar- Elderly ginger tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**: Icefeather- a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice**: Tigerpaw

**Medicine Cat**: Lionfur- golden tom

**Apprenitce**: Bluepaw

**Warriors**: Sootclaw-a gray tom with darker flecks

**Apprentice**: Hailpaw

Thistlefur-brown and black tom

Otterclaw-Light tabby she-cat

Ripplefeather- a silvery she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice**: Stormpaw

Swallotail-a black she-cat with a white front right paw

Sparrowfeather-a black she-cat with a white front left paw

Wildtail- a tortishell she-cat

Thornheart- a tabby tom with green-blue eyes

**Apprentice**: Owlpaw

Tigertail- a large ginger tom with a stripped black tail

**Apprentice**: Moonpaw

Weasleclaw-a small brown tom

Spottedstorm- a golden dappled she-cat

Rockfrost- spotted black tom

**Apprentice**: Flowerpaw

Smokefeather- a gray she-cat with black paws

**Apprentice**: Foxpaw

**Queens**: Blacktip-a white she-cat with black ears and tip of the tail

Leopardcloud- a silver spotted tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**: Tigerpaw- a black tabby tom with amber eyes

Bluepaw- a blue-gray she-cat

Flowerpaw- a creamy golden-brown she-cat

Foxpaw- a ginger tom with black feet

Owlpaw- Light tabby tom

Hailpaw- a gray white tom

Moonpaw- a pure white she-cat with grey eyes

Stormpaw-a dark gray she-cat

**Elders**: Hollytail- elderly tabby she-cat

Whitepelt-a white old tom

Raventail- black tom

ShadowClan

**Leader**: Leafstar- a tabby she cat

**Deputy**: Bramblefur- a black and brown tom

**Apprentice**: Wildpaw

**Medicine cat**: Birchfur- a tall brown tom

**Warriors**: Brushpelt- a golden tom

Streamfur- a silver tabby she-cat

Stoneclaw-gray tom

**Apprentice**: Berrypaw

Webclaw- black tom

Runningfoot- a ginger she-cat

**Apprentice**: Applepaw

Grasspelt- a brown tom

Blacktail-a black tom

**Apprentice**: Darkpaw

Gorsetail-brown tom

**Apprentice**- Shadowpaw

**Queens**: Shadefur- a gray-black she-cat

Goldenfur-a golden she-cat

Poppyclaw- a black she-cat

**Elders**: Halfear- an old gray tom with half an ear

Thornpool- a brown she-cat

RiverClan

**Leader**: Oakstar- a tabby tom

**Deputy**: Reedtail- a light ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**: Heatherleaf- a ginger she-cat

**Warriors**: Pebblepelt- a spotted brown tom

**Apprentice**: Redpaw

Whitefoot- a white tom

Mousetail- a brown she-cat

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

Smokepelt- a gray tom with blue eyes

Rushingclaw- a black tom

Snowfur- a white she-cat

**Apprentice**: Silverpaw

Branchleg- long-legged tabby she-cat

**Queens**: Crowflight- a black she-cat

Featherfur- a silver she-cat with white paws

**Elders**: Frogfoot- a tabby tom

Littletail- a small silver tabby she-cat

Goldenfeather- a golden she-cat

WindClan

**Leader**: Birdstar- a silky tabby she-cat

**Apprentice**: Duskpaw

**Deputy**: Eagletalon- brown and white tom

**Medicine Cat**: Flightfoot- a gray she-cat

**Apprentice**: Barkpaw

**Warriors**: Gingerfoot- white and ginger-she-cat

Longtalon- a pale tabby tom

Ashpool- gray she-cat

**Apprentice**: Volepaw

Flametail- a ginger tom

Stonespot- a spotted gray tom

Brookfur- a tabby she-cat

**Apprentice**: Hawkpaw

Smallfoot- tiny tortishell she-cat

Gorgeclaw- a blue-gray tom

**Apprentice**-Talonpaw

**Queens**: Daisytail- a golden tabby she-cat

Sundapple- a white and golden she-cat

Sorrleface- a tabby she-cat

**Elders**: Grayfoot- a gray footed tom

Squirrlefur- a white-gray she-cat

Cats Outside Clans

Flamefur- a large dark ginger tom

Frost- a white she-cat with unusual gray eyes

Rock That Has Spots (Rock) – spotted tom

Crow That Flies at Night (Crow) - a black tom

Moongazer- a blind fox, a friend of the Clans, very close connection to StarClan


	2. Prolouge

**Here is the prologue. Enjoy. **

**We are looking for a beta, if someone is interested in being one. **

**Disclaimer: Idea for story belongs to the Daughters of Grace, but all recognizable names, places, and Clans belong to Erin Hunter. **

* * *

_Moonlight spilled onto a frozen lake, illuminating the frozen landscape. A lone _cat sat in the snow, shivering. Her silver fur was fluffed up against the chill; her green eyes were narrowed against the light of the moon. She looked up at the moon, which was nearly full. She sat, watching the moon, remembering. She remembered the cat she had loved and lost, and all the cats she had known who now walked among the stars. A frozen wind blasted into the confines of the cat's dream, pulling her along into the world of snow and ice. Snow blasted her face, blown of snow drifts.

The silver cat suddenly realized that something terrible was happening on the island of the lake. She could just make out the screeches of fighting cats. Panic flooded her, and she sprang to her paws and began to run, sliding in the snow. She reached the log that connected the shore to the island and leaped on it. She crossed it as quickly as she dared, as the log was covered in ice. When she reached the other side, she could hear the sound of a fight more clearly. Wails, yowls, and caterwauls echoed around her. The silver cat pushed through the brambles, her pelt flatted by the wind. Terror pulsed through her as the scrambled over iced-over ferns, staring to reach the center of the island. As she broke through the wall of bracken, she stopped dead at the sight of the moon above the trees. It had turned from its normal pale shape to a deep red, and the moon was starting to disappear.

Terrified cats wailed, and the young cat saw why. A large number of unknown cats were attacking the Clan cats, and bodies littered the clearing. The unknown rouges fought viciously with the Clan cats. Apprentices struggled to survive, and kits wailed in fear. In the very center of the clearing, at the foot of the Great Oak, a massive ginger tom pinned down another warrior. As the silver cat watched, frozen, the ginger tom plunged his teeth into the warriors back. The cat beneath the ginger warriors paw yowled in agony, and in a moment of pure horror, the young she-cat recognized the cat beneath the ginger warrior's paws.

_StarClan no! Not him! I can't lose him too!_ She thought desperately. She raced toward him, her silver paws skimming over the bloody ground. She pushed the great ginger warrior off the dieing cat. He turned his head to look at her, and recognizant flared in his eyes.

"Icefeather…." He whispered, "Save the Clan." He whispered something more with his dying breath, but Icefire could not hear.

"No!" she yowled, but it was too late. All of her grief transformed itself into a heart-broken wail. Her voice broke, and inside of her mind, she heard a voice.

"Beware, StarClan's chosen. Dawn will meet Flames, and the Moon itself will weep. Beware the Moonshine and the Flame it hides."

Icefeather tumbled into a deep, turbulent sleep. When she woke in her bracken nest in the warriors den, she had no memory of her dream.


	3. Chapter 1

**Thank you to my one reviewer. Thank you ever so much, I really appreciate it. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Leopardcloud!"

The voice shook Leopardcloud out of her dream. It was Tigertail, Leopardcloud's mate. He stood in front of her, his ginger fur fluffed up, a joyful look in his amber eyes. Leopardcloud could see red light coming in the entrance of the den, telling her it was twilight.

"Guess what!" he mewed excitedly. "Stripekit and Russetkit will be made apprentices at twilight tomorrow!" His long tail, which had black stripes, curled up with delight. Leopardcloud and Tigertail's other two kits, Stormpaw and Foxpaw had been apprenticed almost a half moon ago.

"That is great news!" Leopardcloud purred. "These two are too big for the nursery. Who will be their mentors?" she asked her mate.

Tigertail was about to reply when he was interrupted by the call for a Clan meeting by ThunderClan's leader, Blazingstar.

Leopardcloud nudged Stripekit and Russetkit to their paws. Tigertail left the den first, followed by Leopardcloud and the kits. Leopardcloud settled down at the entrance to the nursery, her kits at her paws. Tigertail sat next to her, and they both looked up at Blazingstar. Leaves fluttered down from the trees above to hollow, blown by a cold leaf-fall breeze. Leopardcloud drew her kits closer to her, and Tigertail pressed against her. Leopardcloud enjoyed feeling her mate and her kits close to her.

Beneath the Highledge, ThunderClan gathered. Blazingstar sat on the Highledge, his bright blue eyes taking in the Clan. Leopardcloud looked around at her clanmates. Otterclaw, a light tabby she-cat sat near Thistlefur, a black and brown tom and her sister, Ripplefeather, a silver spotted she-cat. Leopardcloud's daughter Stormpaw sat with her friend Owlpaw, a light tabby tom, and one of the other apprentices, Hailpaw, a gray-black tom. Owlpaw was glaring at something, and Hailpaw was whispering in Stormpaw's ear. On Stormpaw's other side sat Flowerpaw. Foxpaw, Leopardcloud's other son, sat with Bluepaw, Hailpaw's sister and the medicine cat apprentice, and Moonpaw, a pretty silver apprentice. Leopardcloud's good friend Wildtail sat with another warrior, Spottedstorm. Swallowtail and Sparrowfeather, Leopardcloud's two sisters, sat together, their mates, Sootclaw and Weasleclaw on either side. Blacktip, the other queen in the Clan, sat nearby Leopardcloud. Rockfrost sat near the base of Highledge, his eyes on Blazingstar. Smokefeather slipped out of the warriors den, and sat next to Spottedstorm. The elders, Hollytail, Whitepelt, and Raventail all left the elder's den together, and sat in group.

At the base of Highledge sat Lionfur, in the traditional place of the medicine cat. Icefeather also sat at the base of Highledge, her apprentice Tigerpaw sitting at her side.

Blazingstar got to his paws and began to speak. As soon as he spoke, the Clan quieted.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" the ThunderClan leader yowled, "We are gathered here at the Highledge tonight to name three new warriors. Will the apprentices and their mentors please step forward?" Flowerpaw and Hailpaw bounded to their mentor's sides, and Icefeather and Tigerpaw met Sootclaw, Flowerpaw, Rockfrost, and Hailpaw at the base of the Highledge.

"Sootclaw, is Hailpaw ready to become a warrior?" Blazingstar asked from above.

Sootclaw nodded. "He is." He mewed solemnly.

"Rockfrost," Blazingstar called next, "is Flowerpaw fit to be a warrior?" Rockfrost nodded, his eyes glowing.

"Icefeather, is Tigerpaw ready to receive his warrior name?" Blazingstar asked his deputy.

Icefeather replied, "He is, Blazingstar."

"Tigerpaw, Flowerpaw, Hailpaw, step forward." Blazingstar ordered.

The three apprentices stepped forward, looking up at their leader with anticipation in their eyes. Blazingstar ran down the rocks to the hollow floor, and stood in front of the three apprentices. He fixed his eyes on the first star of StarClan, and began the ritual words that had been passed down from one leader to another, for generations.

"I, Blazingstar, leader of ThunderClan, call on my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Blazingstar mewed. He fixed burning blue eyes on the three apprentices and mewed, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?' Blazingstar asked.

Hailpaw answered excitedly, "I do!"

Flowerpaw and Tigerpaw answered together, "I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Hailpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hailclaw. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Blazingstar rested his muzzle on Hailclaw's head, and the new warrior licked his shoulder. Hailclaw stood up, and then went to sit with the other warriors. Blazingstar now looked at Flowerpaw.

"Flowerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flowertail. StarClan honors your bravery and fierce defense of your Clan, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Blazingstar rested his muzzle on her head, and she too licked his shoulder. Flowertail went to sit next to Hailclaw.

Now just Tigerpaw stood before Blazingstar. Leopardcloud noticed something strange in the leader's eyes as he looked at Tigerpaw. Blazingstar hesitated, and then mewed, "Tigerpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Tigershadow." When Blazingstar gave Tigershadow his name, a cracking sound filled Leopardcloud's ears, and she felt a great pain on her shoulder. She heard an eerie voice say, "beware the moonshine and the flame it hides."

Leopardcloud missed the end of Blazingstar's words about Tigershadow, and when the noise had faded from her ears, the Clan was cheering the new warriors. "Tigershadow! Flowertail! Hailclaw!"

Leopardcloud felt a shiver of unease go through her. Something was not right about Tigershadow, but what? Whatever it was, Leopardcloud did not feel safe with Tigershadow guarding the camp.

--

In Leopardcloud's dreams a black tabby padded, his amber eyes glowing with malice. He and four other figures filled her vision. Each of the cats carried a different scent. One smelled of ShadowClan, one smelled of RiverClan, the third smelled of WindClan, but the fourth's scent was unfamiliar.

The strange cat mewed with a rasping voice, "The time is now. We attack the hills at dawn."

The RiverClan cat asked, "But what about the woodland?"

The strange cat replied, "I will send Crow and a few others to scope it out." He mewed, "Now go, before your Clans know you are gone."

Leopardcloud watched, frozen, as the five cats separated. She felt confused, what was going on? She was about to follow the black tabby, when she was woken by a nudge. Leopardcloud opened her eyes to see Blacktip standing over her. Blacktip flicked her white tail and mewed, "Leopardcloud, your kits got into Lionfur's herbs again."

Leopardcloud got to her paws with a sigh. "I will take care of it. Thank you, Blacktip." She nodded to the black and white queen, and left the den.

--

Angry screeches sounded near the abandoned Twoleg nest. Ears pricked, Icefeather tracked a mix of scents to the warring cats, puzzled by the strange scent that was mixed in with ThunderClan. Reaching a small clearing, Icefeather saw Sootclaw, Thornheart, Flowertail, Ripplefeather, Stormpaw and Wildtail fighting against a band of rouges. Icefeather could see a black tom was bent of the still form of Owlpaw. Owlpaw's light tabby fur was ripped, and spiky with dried blood. With a yowl of fury, Icefeather leaped at the black rouge, claws unsheathed. She clung to his back as he tried to dislodge her. He was strong, obviously well fed, and strong muscles rippled under his pelt. With a great shake, he threw her off his back. She lay stunted for a moment, watching as one of the smaller rouges picked up Owlpaw by the scruff and dragged him away. As she got to her paws, the black tom turned and stared at her.

"In two dawns time, a group of our warriors will guide you to our camp. Will you compromise, or will we kill your cat?" He rasped.

Icefeather hesitated. She did not like dealing with rouges. But, Owlpaw was Thornheart's apprentice, and her Clanmate. "We will talk, but only if you do not attack us till then." She replied.

The black rouge nodded, and then raced into the forest. Icefeather watched him go, and then turned to her Clanmates. She took in the condition of her Clanmates. Stormpaw had scratches across his muzzle, Icefeather's son Sootclaw had a gash on his shoulder that was bleeding. Flowertail was limping slightly for a wound on her shoulder, and Wildtail's ear was torn. Icefeather was feeling relieved that there had been no serious injuries, when she heard a strangled moan coming from Thornheart. The fur on his right side had been torn off, and he was bleeding heavily. Icefeather felt fear for him sweep over her, and she ordered Stormpaw, "Get Lionfur!" The gray apprentice raced off, toward the camp.

Icefeather padded to Thornheart's side. She looked at Wildtail and mewed, "get some cobwebs! We need to stop the bleeding." Wildtail nodded, and slipped into the abandoned Twoleg nest to see if she could find any. Icefeather began to clean to wound as best she could. Thornheart lay still, panting, as she licked his side.

After what seemed like seasons, Lionfur arrived. His golden fur was in disarray; his mouth was full of herbs. Bluepaw stood next to him, also carrying herbs. As soon as he saw Thornheart, he padded quickly to his side and began to work. Icefeather stepped back to give the medicine cat space to work.

After a few moments, Lionfur stepped back. "He will be alright, but we need to get him back to camp." Icefeather nodded. Sootclaw came over and gently picked him up by the scruff, while Flowertail gripped his tail. Stormpaw and Wildtail also helped support the injured warrior as they took him back to camp.

Lionfur watched them go before turning to Icefeather. His golden eyes were worried as he met her green ones. "This new group of cats seems to be a problem." Lionfur remarked.

Icefeather nodded. "It would seem so. They want to meet in two dawns time to talk. They took Owlpaw." She told the medicine cat.

Lionfur looked troubled. "This is a dark time for the Clans."

Icefeather shifted her paws. "In the meantime, I am sending Tigertail and Spottedstorm to track these new cats and see what we can learn."

Icefeather nodded to Lionfur, and then set off for the camp. Lionfur watched her go, the rising sun touching his pelt to gold, and Icefeather's silver fur glowed as she moved through the woods. Lionfur murmured half to himself, "I just hope it is enough. It would seem StarClan has added a new Clan to the forest, DawnClan."

--

**There you go.**

**Reviews and criticism are much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, and thank you to my beta, Spottedfeather. You rock!**

* * *

Icefeather watched the sun-high patrol leave through the entrance, and was just about to check on the elders, when she heard the sound of falling pebbles from above. She looked up, and she saw Blazingstar standing there. He flicked his tail, summoning her to his side. Icefeather got to her paws, and padded up the rocks to his side.

"Yes Blazingstar?" Icefeather asked.

Blazingstar answered, "I need your help with something. Come into my den." Blazingstar turned, and padded into his den, not looking to see if she was following. Icefeather sighed, wishing he would ask just once if she could help now, or if she was busy with something.

Icefeather padded into Blazingstar's den, and sat down at an order from Blazingstar. The ThunderClan leader sat down in his nest, and focused his blue eyes on her green ones.

"Icefeather, it is time for Leopardcloud's kits to be apprenticed. Who do you think would make good mentors?" Blazingstar asked, his blue eyes serious.

Icefeather thought for a moment. She hid mild surprise at his request, but then realized that he knew he would not be around forever, and that chances were she would be the cat to succeed him. He was trying to prepare her for different kinds of decisions she would have to make as leader one day. She thought carefully. What were two cats that would make the best mentors for these young cats? Two cats came to mind, Thistlefur and Icefeather's son, Weasleclaw. Both cats had personalities well suited to the kits.

"Weasleclaw and Thistlefur would make good mentors for these kits. Thistlefur for Stripekit and Weasleclaw for Russetkit." Icefeather mewed.

Blazingstar nodded assent. "Those are good choices. Very well, please send them to me. You may go." He dismissed her.

Icefeather got to her paws, nodded to her leader and left the den. Weasleclaw was ready, and she was proud of him. She was proud of all her kits. As she padded down the stones to the camp floor, she thought about each of her kits. Her first litter had been Sootclaw and Smokefeather. Her last litter had been Weasleclaw and Spottedstorm. She had been Leopardcloud's foster mother as well, and she had raised Leopardcloud along with Weasleclaw and Spottedstorm.

She reached the bottom of the stones, and sat down at the base of Highledge. So much had changed since she had been a queen, her only responsibility caring for her kits. She longed for those days, when the weight of the Clan did not rest on her shoulders. She shook herself. There was no need for self-pity, and those days would not come back. Her kits were grown, and now she needed to tell her son and Thistlefur to go see Blazingstar, and to tell Leopardcloud her kits were being apprenticed.

* * *

Leopardcloud was asleep in her nest when Icefeather entered the den. Icefeather leaned down and nudged Leopardcloud's side. The silver spotted tabby woke and looked at her foster mother confused.

Leopardcloud asked, "What is going on, Icefeather?"

Icefeather mewed, "Your kits will be apprenticed at sunset. It is sun-high now."

Leopardcloud nodded. "Who will be their mentors?" she asked.

Icefeather mewed, "You will find out with the rest of the Clan. Get your kits ready for the ceremony."

Leopardcloud finished washing Russetkit when Tigertail entered the den. He licked her ear and signaled with his tail that it was time for the ceremony. She got to her paws, nudged her kits to their paws and herded them out of the den. The Clan was gathered, Blazingstar on the top of Highledge, Icefeather on the rocks. Two warriors sat apart from the other warriors, Thistlefur and Weasleclaw.

Leopardcloud supposed that those two warriors would be the mentors to her kits. She guided them to the front of the Clan. They all looked up at Blazingstar, his ginger fur glowing in the dying light.

The ThunderClan leader flicked his tail for silence, and then began the ceremony. "It is time for one of my favorite duties as a leader, the making of new apprentices. We gather tonight to make Leopardcloud's kits apprentices." He mewed, his voice strong. "Until this apprentice has received his warrior name, he will be known as Stripepaw. Thistlefur," The ginger leader mewed, "You will mentor Stripepaw. Teach him all you know."

Now, Blazingstar looked at Russetkit. "Until this apprentice has received her warrior name, she will be known as Russetpaw. Weasleclaw, you learned well from your mentor and you posses all the skill of your mother and father. Teach all this to your apprentice."

Leopardcloud watched as Russetpaw bounced up to Weasleclaw, and she and Stripepaw touched noses with their mentors. The Clan congratulated the new apprentices. Leopardcloud was so lost in thought, thinking about her kits that she did not notice Icefeather come up beside her.

"This is always a bittersweet moment," Icefeather mewed in Leopardcloud's ear. Leopardcloud jumped, startled.

"You're right. I am glad they have been apprenticed, but I wish they were still small kits," Leopardcloud mewed.

Icefeather nodded. "That is true. It is also bittersweet for me to see Weasleclaw made a mentor." Leopardcloud looked at Icefeather. There was a deep sadness in the deputy's green eyes. "He has grown up so much from when he was a kit. I wish Rainclaw could have seen him become a warrior and a mentor."

Leopardcloud nodded. Icefeather's mate, and deputy before her, had been Rainclaw. When he had been killed, it seemed that it would kill Icefeather too, since their love had been so deep. Icefeather had not died, and had become the next deputy. But Leopardcloud knew Icefeather still missed him very much, even though a season and a half had passed.

Icefeather shook her head. "Leopardcloud," she mewed, her tone businesslike, "I want you to take a patrol out to the WindClan border tomorrow morning with Spottedstorm and Tigertail." Leopardcloud nodded, and felt glad she could get back to her warrior duties.

Icefeather padded away, and Tigertail came up beside Leopardcloud. "Leopardcloud, if we are going to go on patrol tomorrow, we need to get some sleep." Leopardcloud got to her paws, and she followed her mate into the warriors den.

* * *

"Leopardcloud, come on!" mewed Spottedstorm, her dappled golden fur fluffed up in excitement. Spottedstorm was Leopardcloud's foster sister, and a good friend. "We are almost at the WindClan border."

Many seasons ago, ThunderClan and WindClan had fought over a piece of woodland because of the useful herbs there. ThunderClan had won, and taken over the piece of woodland. Furious, WindClan had taken a piece of the stream, within two fox-lengths of the lake, preventing ThunderClan from attending Gatherings, and keeping it for almost three moons. Moongazer, a strange creature who roamed the forest, finally solved the conflict. Now WindClan owned another piece of the stream, and ThunderClan owned the woods.

"We will have to cross it then," snapped Tigertail in response to Spottedstorm. Spottedstorm hissed at Tigertail, and the two cats began to argue.

"Be quiet!" Leopardcloud hissed at them. "Listen." She commanded.

A rustling sound came from the other side of the border. A very large tabby tom emerged from the bushes. Leopardcloud recognized him as Eagletalon, the fierce WindClan deputy. Leopardcloud signaled for Tigertail and Spottedstorm to hide, then dove into some heather to avoid being seen. Three cats appeared behind him, pushing though the brambles. One, a large pale tabby, was limping slightly. Another warrior, a ginger and white she-cat, had a long scratch on her tail. The third cat, and the smallest, most likely an apprentice, had a tattered ear. Even Eagletalon had a recent injury, a gash on his shoulder.

"What do you smell, Nightpaw?" Eagletalon asked Nightpaw.

Nightpaw raised her muzzle and took in the scents. "The rouges went toward the hills. But, a lot closer is a ThunderClan intruder on our territory!" Nightpaw hissed.

In the heather, Leopardcloud froze. On accident, they must have crossed the WindClan border. Leopardcloud debated her options. She could try to make a run for the border, but put her Clanmates at risk, or she could come out of the bushes. Just in time, a mouse skittered in front of Leopardcloud. _Thank StarClan! _She thought. She killed it quickly and rubbed her scent on it.

"Come out ThunderClan! We know you're there," Eagletalon yowled. Leopardcloud picked up the mouse, and left the shelter of the heather. When Eagletalon saw the mouse in her jaws, his eyes narrowed and he mewed, "You've been hunting on our territory!"

"No I have not," she mewed calmly, "This is a ThunderClan mouse."

Eagletalon growled low in his throat, and then hissed to the pale tabby on his left, "Longclaw, prove yourself as a warrior, and get rid of her!" Longclaw obeyed, leaping at Leopardcloud. Leopardcloud dodged his leap, dropping the mouse. She pounced on his back, and he threw her off. Longclaw swiped at her nose, missed, then aimed for her throat. Leopardcloud dodged, and then leapt again onto his back, this time sinking her claws into his pale tabby fur. Tigertail and Spottedstorm now joined the fight, coming from the bushes, hissing. Tigertail leaped at Eagletalon, sinking his tail into the brown deputy's tail. Eagletalon yowled in pain, and turned and fought Tigertail. Spottedstorm leapt at the WindClan warrior.

"It is an invasion!" Eagletalon hissed, "Patchfur, Nightpaw, go back to the camp and warn Brightstar!" The two WindClan cats tore themselves from the fight and ran toward the WindClan camp, tails streaming behind them. Eagletalon tore his tail from Tigertail's grip, and Longclaw shook Leopardcloud off. The two WindClan cats turned and followed their Clanmates back to their camp, leaving the ThunderClan cats alone by the border.

"We should get Lionfur to look at that," Spottedstorm mewed. Startled, Leopardcloud looked down at her side; there was a deep scratch going from her shoulder to her hind leg.

She walked toward her mate, wincing in pain as her wound stretched.

Tigertail came up beside her, and gently supported her with his shoulder. "Let's get back to camp." Leopardcloud nodded, and the three cats trudged back to the camp. The trip back to camp seemed to take much longer than normal for Leopardcloud, because every time she took a step, she felt pain from her wound. Finally, they were back at the camp. The three tired cats padded inside, Leopardcloud looking forward to a warm nest.

Icefeather met them half way across the camp. She looked over the tired patrol, worry and concern in her green eyes. "What happened? Why are you injured?" She asked, the worry clear in her voice.

Spottedstorm answered her mother. "We fought with WindClan cats. We accidentally crossed the border, and they attacked, not even giving us a chance to explain ourselves."

Icefeather nodded. "Okay, go see Lionfur, all of you. I can not have three of my warriors unable to fight, not with these rouges about." She dismissed them with a flick of her tail.

Tigertail and Spottedstorm nodded, and Leopardcloud began to pad slowly toward the medicine cat's den. Tigertail and Spottedstorm followed her. When they reached the medicine cat's den, Lionfur stuck his head out. His eyes widened when he saw them.

"What in StarClan's name happened? Never mind, don't answer, just come in. Bluepaw! Get some herbs, we have injured cats," he called to his apprentice.

Leopardcloud padded into the den, the others close behind. Lionfur and Bluepaw came towards them, herbs in their jaws. Leopardcloud winced as Bluepaw applied bitter herbs and cobwebs to the wound.

"These will help. You should rest here tonight," Bluepaw mewed. Leopardcloud nodded, and lay down in one of the nests, exhausted. She fell asleep quickly, but her sleep was troubled by dreams of rouges, shadows, and eerie wails.

* * *

**Look for next update soon, cristism and comments are welcomed. **


	5. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

The stars of Silverpelt blazed in the sky above, and a full moon floated in the sky. Icefeather and her Clanmates raced across the hills, on their way to the Gathering. Icefeather was at the head of the Clan, running at Blazingstar's side. Fanning out behind them ran Smokefeather, Lionfur, Leopardcloud, Wildtail, Spottedstorm, Tigertail, as well as Otterclaw, Sparrowfeather, Sootface, and Flowertail and Hailclaw. None of the apprentices, elders or queens had come, because tensions were high.

When ThunderClan arrived at the Gathering Island, they saw WindClan already on the log bridge. Icefeather remembered Leopardcloud's report of the WindClan cats' injuries. Icefeather hoped that WindClan would be peaceful. As they got closer, Icefeather could see that Leopardcloud had been right, for the WindClan cats showed recent wounds. Seeing WindClan's scars, Icefeather was reminded of the meeting with the rogues at dawn the next morning. Blazingstar led the Clan toward the log, and when WindClan had crossed, Blazingstar leaped onto the log, and signaled with a flick of his tail that the rest of the Clan should follow. Icefeather leaped onto the log behind Blazingstar, feeling confident. She was ready for the Gathering ahead. She crossed the log slowly. Icefeather did not want to slip, not only would it be undignified, but also the water was cold, and Icefeather, for all she could swim, did not want to get into the cold water.

When she had reached the other side, she leaped down to the sand of the Island. She padded through the bushes and undergrowth of the Island to the center clearing and the Great Oak. Scents flooded over her, and Icefeather could pick out the scents of WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan. ThunderClan was last to arrive. The ThunderClan deputy noted that even though the clearing was full of cats, there was an unusual silence. Both WindClan and RiverClan cats were injured, and Icefeather could see that some ShadowClan cats had claw marks. Icefeather watched as Blazingstar leaped up in to the Great Oak, joining the other leaders. The RiverClan leader, a tabby tom named Oakstar, sat on a limb near the fork, and Leafstar, ShadowClan's leader, sat at the fork in the branches. Blazingstar took his place on the other limb that came from the fork. Icefeather padded to the base of the Great Oak, and took her place on the roots of the tree with the other deputies. Bramblefur, the ShadowClan deputy and Reedtail, the RiverClan deputy were already there, and they gave her friendly nods. Icefeather wondered for a heartbeat where Eagletalon was, but decided it was not her problem. She looked up at the leaders and waited for the meeting to begin.

"Shall we begin?" Blazingstar asked the other leaders.

"Wait!" mewed Leafstar.

"Where is Birdstar?" the ShadowClan leader asked. Mews of concern came from the cats around the clearing.

"Will the cat representing WindClan please come up here?" Blazingstar mewed. The cats parted to allow a massive brown tabby through. Eagletalon leaped easily into the Great Oak, taking a place on the highest branch, above the heads if the other leaders.

Icefeather heard a loud hiss of disbelief come from the ThunderClan cats, and she knew without looking that it was Leopardcloud. Icefeather saw that Eagletalon's wounds were healing, and he had a long scar on his pelt that had not been there before.

"Cats of the Clans!" Eagletalon mewed, his deep voice commanding. "I bring terrible news! There is a reason Birdstar is not here tonight. In a recent battle, she received wounds so terrible she could not get up!" Mews of shock sounded from the cats below, but Eagletalon continued on. "A large band of rogues attacked our camp, trying to drive us out! Our medicine cat was injured, but is okay now, and three of our kits were stolen. These murderous cats have said they will send guides at dawn, to meet with their leader. We also honor the death of Volepaw, and welcome Dustpaw in his place. That is all WindClan have to report."

Eagletalon stepped back, letting terrified mews rise up from the cats. Icefeather, looking around the clearing noticed that ThunderClan was calm, not afraid, while elders and queens from the other Clans mewed nervously to one another. Icefeather watched her Clanmates as the news from WindClan sink in. Leopardcloud was mewing quickly to Tigertail, Spottedstorm and Wildtail. Tigertail's striped tail flicked back and forth, lashing the ground. Wildtail's claws were unsheathed, and Spottedstorm's fur stood on end, agitation clear in every line of her body. Otterclaw was talking to a WindClan cat, her voice low. Icefeather could feel the tension in the clearing was growing.

Blazingstar stood on his branch and yowled for silence. "Other Clans must report. ThunderClan brings to this Gathering three new warriors. Hailpaw, Flowerpaw and Tigerpaw have received their warrior names. Hailclaw and Flowertail are here tonight, though Tigershadow could not come. We also welcome two new apprentices, Stripepaw and Russetpaw." His voice was commanding, and when he had finished, he stepped back and sat down again on the branch.

Suddenly an icy wind blew through the clearing, causing many of the leaves on the Great Oak to fall off the tree. Cats around the clearing murmured, wondering if this was a sign from StarClan.

Hollypelt, RiverClan's medicine cat, gave a mew of horror and yowled loud enough for every cat to hear. "Leaf-bare will come early, and it will be one of the longest, coldest and hardest we will ever know! Sickness will rule, and one night the moon itself will vanish!" Every cat froze. Hollypelt had just received a message from StarClan, and it was not a good one.

"This meeting must end. All Clans have not spoken, but it must end now." Oakstar mewed.

The three leaders and Eagletalon leaped to the ground as cats all around the clearing got to their paws. Icefeather mewed goodbye to the other deputies, and padded to Blazingstar's side as he landed on the ground.

ThunderClan gathered around them, ready to go. Blazingstar mewed quickly, his voice low, "ThunderClan, cross the log and gather at the end."

The cats around them nodded, and moved toward the log. Icefeather followed, staying by Blazingstar's side. WindClan had already reached the log, and were moving quickly across it, their claws leaving marks in the bark at their haste. ShadowClan was close behind, running as fast as they could. Icefeather watched as Leopardcloud leaped off the log and into the lake. Tigertail, Sootclaw and Sparrowfeather joined her, swimming easily for the shore. Icefeather decided against joining them, even though she was just as good a swimmer, and continued with the rest of ThunderClan on the log. Blazingstar was struggling to keep his footing at the quick pace. Icefeather watched him, ready to help him if he slipped. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Wildtail gazing after RiverClan, her eyes fixed on Smokepelt. Smokepelt, a handsome gray tom, was Leopardcloud and Reedtail's brother.

When Reedtail, Smokepelt and Leopardcloud had been kits, RiverClan, who had been desperate for warriors after an outbreak of black-cough, raided ThunderClan's camp, stealing Reedtail and Smokepelt. Icefeather, who had been looking after the kits as well as her own because Cloudheart, their mother, was ill, had hid Leopardcloud with her own kits after the other two kits were stolen. Cloudheart had died soon after, and before she died she gave Leopardcloud to Icefeather to care for. Icefeather raised Leopardcloud along with Weasleclaw and Spottedstorm, who were almost the same age. When Leopardcloud, Reedtail and Smokepelt had been told the truth as apprentices, Reedtail and Smokepelt had chosen to stay in RiverClan and Leopardcloud had chosen to stay in ThunderClan. Icefeather was not sure who their father was, but she suspected Oakstar, as he and Cloudheart had been about the same age, and it was obvious that the three young cats had some RiverClan blood by the way they swam.

Icefeather shook herself out of the memories and leaped down from the log. She glanced at Wildtail again, and saw that Wildtail was still watching Smokepelt, her eyes glowing. Icefeather was about to confront the young warrior when angry yowls sounded from the shore. The Clan cats around her froze, and with a jolt Icefeather saw why. Three lines of bristling cats stood shoulder to shoulder, their eyes glittering with fury. Two toms had Tigertail backed against the log, while another had Eagletalon pinned to the ground. Leafstar hissed at a tom that had come to close, while Reedtail's pale ginger fur was fluffed to twice its normal size. A pure white she-cat grabbed Wildtail, pulling her by her scruff away from the lake. Leopardcloud snarled, her blue eyes hard.

A large black tom Icefeather recognized as the tom that had attack Tigertail and Sootclaw's patrols stepped forward out of the bristling line of cats. "Cats of the forest!" he yowled, "We have stolen a cat from each of your groups, and if you want them back, you must meet with our leader here. Each group must bring three cats to go, and your cats will be returned to those leaving. Do you agree?" Mews of shock rippled through the Clans, followed by hasty mews of consent. "Then our leader will show himself to you." The black tom stepped aside. A very large ginger tom stepped into the black tom's place and yowled, "I am Flamefur, and this is my forest."

* * *

**I know this is short, but it is a perfect cliffie!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Well, the lack of reviews on this fic is frustrating. The first two reviewers will get to ask any two questions they want about a specific plot point or character point and I will answer them. **

* * *

Flamefur's words rang out among the assembled cats. Icefeather watched him, her eyes taking in him in. His long fur was as ginger as an oak leaf in leaf-fall, and was surprisingly free from burrs and mud, unlike the other rouges. The strange thing about the rouge was his eyes. They were not a normal color like amber, blue or green, but an eerie gray. Those odd eyes glowed in the moonlight, and Icefeather felt a sweep of anger toward the strange rouge.

The tom leapt through the rouges and onto the log. He crossed it quickly, and then he vanished into the center of the Island. Icefeather had only a moment to question why he went onto the Gathering Island before he returned, bursting from the undergrowth with an angry yowl. He raced back across the log, sprang down and beckoned to his warriors.

In an instant the marshlands again erupted into battle. A large spotted tom leapt at Icefeather, hissing loudly. He forced her down, his rank scent blocking all other scents. Icefeather was aware of hisses and yowls around her as she struggled, writhing in an attempt to free herself.

"Yield before DawnClan!" the tom hissed to her, his voice rough and gravelly. Icefeather froze, realizing that if she tried to fight, the tom might seriously injure her and the other rouges might hurt her Clanmates. The tom let her stand, and when she was on her paws she realized that she was surrounded by four other rouges.

Eagletalon was nearby, surrounded as well, and was bleeding from deep scratch marks. With a furious screech, Sootclaw leapt onto the spotted tom, his unsheathed claws gripping the tom's back. Tigertail reared onto his hind paws, fighting against his captors, and Leopardcloud and Wildtail fought together against the white she-cat. Icefeather leapt at one of the cats surrounding her, a large brown tom, her claws tearing out paw-fulls of fur. The brown tom hissed in pain, and fought back against her. The two cats tumbled, tearing at each other with needle sharp claws as they fought.

A loud yowl echoed above the fighting cat, and the rouges began to run, fleeing toward the hills behind WindClan. Icefeather saw a flash of tabby fur, and she heard Owlpaw's battle cry ring around her. Rouges continued to flee, their eyes filled with fear.

Flamefur let out a chilling yowl. "Foolish forest cats! You have brought your doom unto yourselves. We are DawnClan, and this is our forest!" The DawnClan cats yowled their approval, and then turned tail and bounded away, leaving the Clan cats on the bloody battleground.

Mews of shock, relief and anger rose around Icefeather as cats looked for their Clanmates. Icefeather realized the rouge she had fought, her green eyes following him as he ran back to the hills. Icefeather turned and caught sight of her son Soootclaw as he ran toward Sparrowfeather, his mate, and his son Owlpaw. Icefeather looked away and spotted Otterclaw nearby.

"Otterclaw, take Spottedstorm, Tigertail, Lionfur and Hailclaw and return to the camp. Lionfur will need to get his supplies ready, and we need to tell those who stayed behind what has happened." Otterclaw nodded, and then turned and gathered the cats Icefeather had spoken of and mewed orders quietly. All five took off for the stone hollow, running as fast as they could.

Icefeather glanced around again, looking for the rest of her Clanmates. She saw Leopardcloud licking Reedtail's wounds, while Wildtail touched noses with Smokepelt. Icefeather noticed Wildtail's belly looked slightly swollen, and suspicion flared in her heart. Icefeather forced herself to look away from Wildtail and Smokepelt and looked around for Blazingstar she spotted him leaning on Smokefeather. She bounded over to her leader, her eyes searching his pelt for injuries. Thankfully, he seemed unhurt.

Icefeather stopped beside him. He was tired, she could see that. It was time to get her Clan mates home. "ThunderClan!" she yowled over all the other voices, "It is time to go home." The remaining ThunderClan cats gathered around her, and Blazingstar set off for the hollow. Icefeather was about to take her place beside him when she saw Wildtail join the other ThunderClan cats.

"Wildtail, I need to speak with you when we get home." She mewed calmly to the tabby she-cat. Wildtail turned to Icefeather and Icefeather saw a flash of fear that was quickly replaced with calm. Wildtail nodded, and the two she-cats joined their Clanmates headed for home.

Icefeather took her place at Blazingstar's side and kept pace with him easily. The ThunderClan cats raced across the hills, the smooth ground allowing them more speed than normal. As they entered ThunderClan territory, Icefeather felt herself calm down as the familiar scents of trees and prey washed over her. Pushing herself through the barrier, she saw Thornheart limping out of the medicine cat's den. She met him in the center of the camp, and she pushed her muzzle into his ginger fur. His familiar scent comforted her, and she saw the welcoming glint in his green eyes. She felt a wave of affection, and was surprised to realize how much she cared about him. "We found your apprentice." was all she could say. He nodded, his eyes glowing.

Icefeather stepped away from him, turning to see Wildtail behind her. Wildtail looked uneasily, clearly nervous. Icefeather mewed softly. "Wildtail, please come with me." Wildtail nodded, still looking afraid. The two she-cats padded out of the camp, with Icefeather leading the way to a brush above the hollow she often used to talk to a cat alone. Icefeather settled down in the bush and motioned with her tail for Wildtail to sit down as well.

When she was sitting, Icefeather began. "Wildtail, you can relax. I am not angry, I just want to hear the truth from you. Do you love Smokepelt?" she asked the younger she-cat.

A fierce light shown in Wildtail's green eyes. "With all the strength of StarClan!" Wildtail replied.

"How long has this been going on?" Icefeather asked next.

"About three moons."

"Does he know about the kits?" Icefeather had caught Wildtail off guard.

"No. How did you know?" Wildtail asked Icefeather.

"I had kits myself and I have seen quite a few she-cats expecting by now. I know the signs. But you do know that these kits break the warrior code, and that Blazingstar could exile you for this."

Wildtail nodded. "But he wouldn't, would he?" she ventured.

"He probably would not." Icefeather confirmed. "But some cats might say he should. Why did you ask?"

"One of the elders told me that he was your uncle, and his sister, your mother, had a mate from WindClan. Is that true?" Wildtail questioned.

"It is true. Would you like to here the story? I think it would help you understand the pain your kits could cause." Icefeather suggested.

Wildtail nodded, and Icefeather began. "The story begins long before Blazingstar was born, much less me. Several generations ago, three to be exact, Firestar's great great granddaughter, a she-cat named Ripplestream, was forced to take a ShadowClan cat as her mate. He threatened that he would kill her and all her kin if she did not. This tom was powerful, and had influence in every Clan, and she knew he would at least kill her. A few moons later, his kits were born. By this time, the dark-hearted ShadowClan tom had been killed by a Twoleg monster, after he was lured onto the Thunderpath by the ShadowClan leader, who had been told by StarClan of his crimes.

"Ripplestream's kits grew, and they proved themselves as skillful warriors. Ripplestream never told her kits who their father was, and no one in ThunderClan knew either. The only other cat that knew the truth about Ripplestream's kits was the ShadowClan leader, and he had died soon after the kits had been made apprentices.

"The only she-cat in the litter was a pretty she-cat named Stormfall. She fell in love with a handsome RiverClan tom. They met at a Gathering, and they met secretly during the Gatherings. Six moons after they had met, she gave birth to a single kit, a tiny ginger tom named Blazingkit. Many moons passed, and Stormfall's son grew, and less then a moon after he had received his warrior name, Blazingeyes, Stormfall found she was expecting kits again.

"She had never stopped seeing her RiverClan mate, for she loved him very much. Two moons later she gave birth again. But this time something went terribly wrong during the kitting. Stromfall bled too much, and despite the medicine cat's efforts, Stormfall died. With her last breath, Stormfall named her tiny daughter Emberkit, and told her son to watch over his sister. Blazingeyes promised his mother he would. Stormfall's half-sister, Brightsnow, cared for Emberkit. Emberkit grew strong like her brother, and when she was old enough he mentored her. When Blazingeyes thought his sister was ready to understand her family line, he told her part of the story I am telling you.

"Her warrior name was Emberfur. One day, six moons after she had received her warrior name; she met a WindClan tom of the same age named Raventail. He saved her life during a fight with a fox near the WindClan border. He fell in love with her, and after a time she returned his feelings. Three moons later, Emberfur discovered she was expecting kits. She decided never to tell anyone who the father was, but her brother was suspicious. One day he took her aside, much as I have, and asked her the same questions I asked you.

"By this point, Blazingeyes had been made deputy of the Clan, and if he had told the leader, Emberfur might have been exiled. The leader of the Clan was no other than Stormfall's half sister Brightstar, who had once cared for Emberfur as she had cared for her own kits.

"Blazingeyes agreed to keep his sister's secret, and no one in the Clan guessed that Emberfur had broken the warrior code. Raventail had decided that the kits could live in their mother's Clan, so Blazingeyes hoped his sister's secret would never come to light.

"But it was not to be.

"One bright sunny day, Emberfur and Raventail were meeting near the WindClan border when Emberfur's kits came. Just as her mother before her, something went wrong. The WindClan medicine cat was nearby gathering herbs, and tried to save Emberfur. His efforts failed, and Emberfur died after giving birth to three kits. In his grief, Raventail took his three kits back to the WindClan camp.

"When Blazingeyes found his sister dead near the WindClan border, he knew what had happened. He took her body home and told his Clan the truth. The Clan and Blazingeyes did not know that Emberfur's kits were still alive, or they would have gone to WindClan to get them. A moon passed, and at the next Gathering, one of the WindClan queens told Blazingeyes that three kits had been brought to the Clan a moon ago, and that Raventail was their father. Blazingeyes knew that these three kits had to be his sister's kits, and the day after the Gathering he brought a group of ThunderClan warriors to WindClan camp, including the queen Brindleheart, to get the kits back. Raventail agreed to give his kits to their mother's Clan, and the kits were taken back to the ThunderClan camp.

"The queen who had accompanied the ThunderClan warriors to the WindClan camp agreed to nurse the kits. The kits' names were Snowkit, a white she-cat, Bramblekit, a tabby like his mother, and Icekit, with her grandmother's silver fur and her father's dark stripes. The kits grew quickly, and after their foster mother was killed in a fire that burned much of the territory, a kind queen named Appleblossom cared for them until they were apprenticed. Sadly, barely a moon into his apprenticeship, Bramblepaw was killed by a fox, much like the one his mother had fought the day she met his father. The two remaining sisters became very close. When they were made warriors, they promised Blazingstar that they would find love within ThunderClan. Snowstorm fell in love with a tom named Duststripe, and Icefeather, whom you may have already figured out is me, fell in love with Rainclaw. For nearly four seasons, the two sisters were happy. But after a Sharptooth killed Rainclaw, Snowstorm left with her mate to find the Tribe of Rushing Water, to see if they could help. She never returned."

There was understanding in Wildtail's green eyes. The story Icefeather had told was a sad story. "I had no idea. Did Blazingstar tell you this story?" Wildtail asked.

"He did. He left out who our father was, because he wanted us to stay in ThunderClan. He finally told me who he was when I was expecting my second litter of kits. You see Wildtail, because of the choices my grandparents and parents made, I lost my mother and almost did not know my father. Much heartache came from those choices." Icefeather mused. She got slowly to her paws, stiff from sitting in one place for so long. "Let's go back to camp Wildtail. And don't worry," she reassured the queen, "You and your kits will be welcome in ThunderClan."

Icefeather was about to lead the way back into the camp when Leopardcloud appeared in the bushes in fount of them. She looked worried; worried that Icefeather was going to send Wildtail away. "Leopardcloud," Icefeather mewed, "Please take Wildtail to the nursery and get her settled in there, she needs to rest." Relief filled Leopardcloud's eyes,

And she led Wildtail down the slope and back into the camp. Icefeather remained in the bush, and stared up at the trees, but not seeing them. She was lost in the memories of her sister. It was times like this she missed Snowstorm the most. Since her sister had left a season and a half ago, shortly before Rainclaw was killed, Icefeather had missed her very much. Snowstorm knew Icefeather nearly as well as Icefeather did, and Icefeather could always depend on her sister for advice. She wondered what her sister would think about all that had happened since the Gathering had begun, and sent a prayer to StarClan to watch over her.

Icefeather was jolted out of her memories by the sound of her name being called. She turned her head to see Otterclaw standing nearby. "Yes, Otterclaw?" she asked.

"Blazingstar would like to see you in his den." Otterclaw mewed.

"Thank you, Otterclaw. Go back to the camp, and get some rest. You have had a long day." Icefeather ordered.

Otterclaw nodded, and the two she-cats padded down the slope, and as Icefeather pushed through the ferns, she caught sight of the apprentices. They were huddled in a small group, mewing quietly among themselves. Icefeather padded quickly toward them and mewed, "Shouldn't you be in your dens?"

The apprentices leapt to their paws, startled. They nodded respectfully, and then slipped into their den. Icefeather watched them go, feeling dead on her paws. She longed to join her Clanmates in the warriors' den, but Blazingstar wanted to see her. She turned and padded slowly up the rocks that led to the leader's den, praying to StarClan that Blazingstar would not take long and she could rest soon. She paused at the entrance of Blazingstar's den, and called out that she was there. At his reply she slipped inside. Blazingstar sat in his nest, looking slightly worried. Lionfur sat next to him, his fur bristling in agitation.

"Icefeather, please sit down." Icefeather obeyed as Blazingstar went on, "We have a very important matter to discuss. It is about the new "Clan" that made its appearance at the Gathering tonight. Why has StarClan sent them? Did StarClan send them? Have you seen anything, Lionfur?" Blazingstar questioned the medicine cat.

"I don't know, I have not seen anything!" Lionfur's golden tail lashed on the dirt floor. "I think we should go to the Moonpool. StarClan may speak to you there, Blazingstar."

"Maybe we should." Blazingstar agreed.

"Should I set up extra patrols?" Icefeather asked. "I will keep the Clan safe while you are gone, Blazingstar."

"No, Icefeather, you are coming with us. But go ahead and set up the patrols." Blazingstar told his surprised deputy.

"Why?" she asked, startled.

"I am not as young as I once was, and with DawnClan in the hills, I want a warrior with me." Came Blazingstar's reply.

"Yes Blazingstar." Icefeather mewed.

Blazingstar got to his paws, and as Icefeather scrambled to her paws he left the den. Icefeather heard him call the Clan for a meeting as she took her place on the rocks. When the Clan had gathered, Blazingstar began: "Cats of ThunderClan, I am sure you have all heard about Flamefur and DawnClan, as well as the claims they made. Because of this, Lionfur, Icefeather and I are going to take a trip to the Moonpool at sun-high today. Otterclaw, I am leaving you in charge. I want constant patrols of the borders. No apprentices will be aloud outside of camp, and warriors are not to go out alone. Elders, Queens and kits, stay in your dens. Some of the warriors and apprentices should strengthen our defenses." Blazingstar ordered confidently. "This meeting is over." Blazingstar slipped back into his den, most likely to get some rest before they left.

Icefeather and Lionfur padded down the floor of the camp together. The two cats separated to their respective duties as they prepared to leave. Icefeather gathered the warriors of her Clan around her and gave orders to build on the ones Blazingstar had given. "Rippleheart," she began, "Take Sootclaw and Hailclaw on a patrol of the northern half of the territory and the WindClan border. Tigertail, take Leopardcloud and Sparrowfeather on a patrol of the southern half of the territory and the ShadowClan border. Tigershadow, Flowertail, Swallowtail, and Smokefeather, guard the camp. As for the rest of you, as soon as the sun rises, begin work on strengthening the camp. As patrols return, send out new ones." The warriors around her mewed or nodded their agreement. They scattered, some to their nests to wait for dawn, and others to their patrols. Icefeather felt someone watching her and saw Blazingstar looking down from the Highledge. There was pride in his blue eyes, and Icefeather felt glad that her uncle was proud of her. She followed her Clanmates into the den and got much needed sleep.

* * *

Icefeather followed Blazingstar and Lionfur up the trail to the Moonpool. The sun was setting behind them, the sky a brilliant mix of pinks and reds and orange hues. A few clouds were silhouetted against the vibrant sky, turned purple by the sinking sun. They had been traveling since sun-high, traveling slowly as to not tax Blazingstar too much. The light was growing dimmer but the three cats pressed on, determined to reach the Moonpool and consult StarClan.

* * *

**There it is! Reviews welcome!**


	7. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the pace of updating, and I have no good excuse. My offer from last chapter still stands.**

**I also would like to thank my awesome beta, Aviation. She rocks, and helps make this story the best it can be. **

**------------------------------**

The sun shown down into the stone hollow, but there was little warmth in its rays. A crisp wind blew, rattling the trees above the hollow. Leopardcloud was taking her turn to guard the camp, sitting near the lower edge of the hollow's wall. She caught scent of cats approaching the camp, but just as she was about to call out, she recognized the scents of Sootclaw and his patrol.

The returning patrol burst into the camp, Sootclaw in the lead, with Hailclaw and Tigershadow on his heals. Their eyes were wild, and their fur was fluffed up. Otterclaw leaped down form a rock that jutted out over the elder's den, her paws making small puffs of dirt as they hit the ground.

"What happened?" Otterclaw demanded, her amber eyes concerned.

"Rouges!" Sootclaw gasped, his eyes stretched wide in fear. Sootclaw was about to explain Ripplefeather burst into the clearing, her patrol behind her. Yowls erupted somewhere behind them. Leopardcloud made her way into the bottom of the hollow, to join the other warriors.

"Get the kits into Blazingstar's den with the elders, and then prepare to fight." Otterclaw ordered calmly. The warriors around her nodded, and then moved to obey. Stormpaw and Hailclaw went to the nursery, and slipped inside to help Blacktip get the kits to safety. Sootclaw ran to help the elders, the other cats taking up positions around the entrance of the camp.

A large tabby to leaped though the tunnel, and barreled into Leopardcloud. As she fought with the rouge, she was vaguely aware of more rouges pouring into the camp. Within a few moments, the ThunderClan cats were fighting for their lives. Leopardcloud managed to send her opponent fleeing, and looked around.

Stormpaw was fighting with a long haired tabby, while next to her Hailclaw fought a silver tabby. Otterclaw was fighting two spotted toms at once. Movement out of the corner of her eye caught Leopardcloud's attention. She turned her head, her green eyes focusing on Tigershadow. He was bleeding from a scratch on his muzzle. He swiped at a rouge, but his claws were sheathed. Dismay and rage swept through Leopardcloud. His Clan was fighting to survive, and he was messing around with sheathed claws?!

Suddenly, Leopardcloud was knocked to the ground. She looked up at the cat that had knocked her down, recognizing the she-cat who had pulled Wildtail out of the lake after the Gathering. The white she-cat did not pause to fight Leopardcloud, but pushed past her up the rocks leading up to the Highledge. Leopardcloud was about to go after her when a rouge landed on top of her, preventing her from following the white she-cat. She felt his hot breath on her neck, and felt his claws sink into her back.

With a furious shriek she reared, forcing him to fall off. She turned on him, clawing his ears. "Stay away from our Clan, Rocktail!" she hissed, recognizing him. Rocktail blinked in surprise, and then turned and ran from the battle. Leopardcloud felt a tremor of fear. The sun was setting, and ThunderClan was losing.

A wail of fury and despair cut through the noise of the battle, and Leopardcloud instantly knew that voice. It was Blacktip. Leopardcloud looked up in time to see the white she-cat running down from the Highledge, Bearkit and Brackenkit in her jaws. A smaller cat, a dark gray tabby came out next with Blacktip's last kit, Firekit. Wildtail burst of out Blazingstar's den, sinking her claws into the gray tabby. The tabby dropped Firekit, who squealed in pain and fright.

On the hollow floor, the white she-cat fumbled with Bearkit who was striking out at her face. The white she-cat dropped Bearkit and Brackenkit, instead turning to fight Leopardcloud. Leopardcloud found herself fighting off strong blows from paws and snapping teeth. Remembering a favorite training move, Leopardcloud allowed her paws to be swept out from under her. The white she-cat let out a yowl of triumph, and then leapt in for the kill. Leopardcloud brought her paws up, and shoved with all her strength, sending the white she-cat flying.

Getting to her paws, Leopardcloud noticed something strange. Though the hollow was filled with fighting cats, everything seemed to slow down. Tigertail fought with a black tom, which Leopardcloud remembered Rocktail calling Crow in her dream. Otterclaw and Ripplefeather fought side by side, forcing a pair of she-cats into a gap in the barrier. Wildtail still struggled with the gray tabby, and Stormpaw and Hailclaw chased away an intruder. Foxpaw stood beside Moonpaw, whose eyes were closing as blood oozed out of a gash. Stripepaw was nowhere to be seen, but Russetpaw was clawing at a rouge with Owlpaw. Leopardcloud watched as Rocktail speed past Tigershadow, who did not lift a paw to stop him.

Leopardcloud watched in horror as Rocktail ripped his claws across Flowertail's throat as she tried to stop him. Flowertail's body hit the ground, she was already dead. Rocktail let out a battle yowl, and it became clear to Leopardcloud that ThunderClan that if the tide of the battle did not change soon, all of ThunderClan would die.

Another yowl sounded outside of the clearing, and a silver blur leaped into the battle, quickly sending two rouges fleeing for the hills. It was Icefeather; fighting as if all of StarClan themselves were clawing her tail. Blazingstar and Lionfur burst into the clearing behind her, falling on the invaders with fury.

The rouges began to flee, seeing fresh, powerful and angry warriors arrive. The white she-cat ran, scooping up Brackenkit before any cat could stop her. The gray tabby also fled, along with the rest of the invaders. As suddenly as the fight had begun, it was over. Icefeather, Blazingstar and Lionfur had come to the rescue.

A yowl of pain and sorrow rose from the cats of ThunderClan. Leopardcloud turned to look, and saw a sight that wrenched her heart. Rockfrost was staring down at his former apprentice and daughter, Flowertail. She lay on her side, the fur on her throat ripped from Rocktail's blow, and she wasn't breathing. Leopardcloud felt empathy for Rockfrost, for she had also lost a kit. Ripplekit, the kit Russetpaw had replaced had died when she was only a few days old.

A white hot rage surged through Leopardcloud, and the world went dark around her. She saw glaring amber eyes in the darkness, and she heard a deafening crack, and a vision filled her mind.

_A blood soaked field on an island, towering trees that clawed the sky. All four Clans fought together, against cats she now knew to be the rouges of DawnClan. Leopardcloud stood on a bluff above the bloody plain, watching with horror the scene taking place beneath her. All of Leopardcloud's Clanmates, friends and family fought against DawnClan. Out numbered, the cats fought against the rising tide of the enemy. Icefeather was nowhere to be seen. _

_Tigershadow's black tabby fur flashed in her field of vision. She turned her head to see his amber eyes gleam with triumph as he leaped and Leopardcloud. He slashed at her shoulder with her sharp claws. A searing pain in her shoulder told her that his claws had found their mark. The force of the blow knocked her onto her side, blood flowing onto the ground from her wound. _

_She heard a voice rasp in her mind, but not in her ears. _"Beware the moonshine and the flame it hides." _The voice mewed, the ominous words sending a shiver down Leopardcloud's spine. _

_Something in the sky caught her attention. The moon, normally white, was turning a blood red, and started to vanish. Tigershadow purred darkly at Leopardcloud, and than ran back to the battle on the field below. Leopardcloud opened her mouth to yowl a warning to her Clanmates, but no sound came out. _

"Beware, beware!" _yowled the voice in Leopardcloud's head, _"Watch the shadow constantly!"

_"I am!" Leopardcloud replied to the strange voice. "StarClan! Help me; show me what I need to do!" But there was no answer, no sudden inspiration from the warrior ancestors Leopardcloud put her faith in. For the first time in her life, Leopardcloud felt completely alone._

------

**I am glad to have that done. **

**Look out for the next chapter soon. Lady Bright (the author, I, Lady Grace, am just the humble editor.) and I have decided that we want this story to be completely finished by New Year's. **

**When this story is done, we will begin posting a story called Blazing Eyes, about who else, Blazingstar, whose warrior name was Blazingeyes. That story is being written right now, so it should be completely written and ready from posting at the same time we finish up Nightfall. **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated. **


End file.
